Talk:Fredric Aslk
Wow. Now this, I did NOT see this coming. We have a Tech Priest ! ! ! //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Machine Spirits bending to his will. One Wargear item that helps that is Mechandrites, they're those tendril things coming out of tech priests all over the place, they help the user interface with technology, literally hard-wiring them into the mainframe. Another idea that just hit me is Spook. It's a combat drug that temporarily boosts a user's psionic potential. He could use it to make use of the Machine Empathy psychic power (if he doesn't already have it), which lets the character control machinery with their minds (as the name suggests), like controlling a truck remotely or operating automated turrets, jamming enemy weapons (only really works on Imperial hardware or the gear of people recently turned to Chaos), fixing friendly weapon jams and so on. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Awesome, i'll add it in. at school now >=D [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 22:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna start calling this Magneto. KuHB1aM 15:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Nice. wait, what? NO! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 21:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) The perfect name... KuHB1aM 21:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Your a cruel man frost, your still not over me locking you in that Inquisitors chimera are you... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 21:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Frost is one to hold grudges, Magneto. Remember that when Frost designates the squad member for KP duty. KuHB1aM 03:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) KP? (Dark Seer) Kitchen Patrol. Have fun with the dishes. KuHB1aM 13:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Lucky. Deek would have put him in a latrine so's he rusted solid. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Be lucky you ain't scrubbing the latrines. KuHB1aM 13:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) JPL is the answer to all problems. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 07:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC) He's a Techpriest. He'd be lucky to get Carapace Armour over his bionics (which, being a Techpriest, wouldn't be heavy enough to class as Power Armour). He'd get neither in a Penal Legion. o_o //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Can i make the excuse it's moulded onto his body. This would also have some disadvantages, like laking the strength and speed boost. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 00:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :So pretty much Carapace Armour? Unpowered Power Armour is heavy enough to crush a Space Marine Scout. I can't imagine Freddy dealing too well with it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:50, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, maybe just the power to let him wear it but not the power that lets him rip through walls and what not. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 01:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's still enough to crush a genetically enhanced human. Carapace Armour is a lot easier to deal with, and a lot more plausible. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Aww, i'll change it then, but then again going into the cost side of things, the imperium (And mechnicum influence) would keep him slightly safer, he cost more to train after all and he is made of a lot of precious admatium and plasteel. And the fact he had it in the mechenicum. But otherwise consider it changed. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 03:42, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::He's a Tech Priest, not a high-ranking Magos. An Enginseer is more likely to be heavily protected, and they're seen more like trained monkeys. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:57, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Fine, full body carapace amor it is then. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 11:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :My logic is undefeatable. A Tech Priest should have known that. :P //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::"A tech priest knows how to survive. Assholes know how to get us killed" Fredric Aslk